Marcamos la diferencia
by Gracie-19
Summary: Basado en la película "Generations". ¡Spoilers! "Ha sido de lo más ilógico, Jim." Casi podía oír la voz de Spock reprochándole sus actos, aunque en realidad los dos sabrían que Jim había hecho lo correcto.Sería su forma de decirle que le echaría de menos.


¡Hola! Bueno, el otro día vi _Star Trek: Generations_ y pensé en hacer un one-shot sobre la muerte de Jim. Aquí está cómo lo vive nuestro querido Kirk, y luego en mi perfil podréis encontrar una especie de compañero, que es cómo reacciona Spock ante las noticias del regreso y la muerte de Jim. El otro one-shot se llama _Huir de aquello que es inevitable_.  
¡Ah, y sí, esta historia tiene slash, aunque no es el único tema que se trata aquí! :)

_

* * *

_

**Marcamos la diferencia**

Jim se habría reído si hubiera tenido fuerzas. Cómo había acabado: muriendo aplastado por una pasarela de metal. Era casi patético. Siempre había creído que le dispararían con un fáser o moriría en una nave, pero no. Aplastado por una pasarela.  
Aun así, había sido para hacer el bien. Fuera como fuera, había muerto para salvar el mundo una vez más. Una última vez, antes de dejar que otros, que gente como Picard, tomaran su relevo.

El dolor le atravesó. La espalda, la cabeza, todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aguantó sin quejarse. No se arrepentía; de nada, ni siquiera de haber acabado así. No hubiera querido estar en el Nexus después de saber que nada era real, que no en realidad no estaba haciendo _nada_. Su vida era luchar por los demás, no arreglar errores del pasado. Breves imágenes de lo que había vivido en el Nexus llenaron su nublada cabeza: cómo le había estado a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Antonia y quedarse con ella, cómo había salvado más vidas en sus misiones, cómo le había dicho a Spock lo que sentía. Cómo eran felices.  
Ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, las dos cosas juntas no tenían sentido. Si se hubiera quedado con Antonia jamás habría sido Capitán ni ayudado a la empresa de la paz, jamás habría conocido a Spock.  
Spock.  
Jim se preguntó si aún estaría vivo. ¿Pensaría en él? ¿Le echaría de menos? Seguro, a su manera. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido unas horas para verle, para arreglar todos aquellos años de silencio… Para besarle, sólo una vez, sólo para saber cómo se sentía.  
Jim suspiró, y eso le dolió demasiado. Empezó a marearse, como a flotar por encima de todo el dolor. La cabeza le daba vueltas, así que cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado.

A lo lejos oyó ruidos e hizo un esfuerzo más para centrarse en lo ocurrido. Picard le observaba con preocupación. Debía de tener muy mal aspecto. Pero había valido la pena, el universo era mucho más importante que la vida de un hombre.  
- ¿Lo logramos? ¿Marcamos la diferencia? – preguntó Jim. A esas alturas era incapaz de darse cuenta de que si no lo hubieran logrado no se encontrarían en aquella situación y ya estarían de vuelta al Nexus o bien muertos.  
Picard le sonrió, y Jim quiso hacer lo mismo. No pudo. Apenas se sentía los labios. Apenas sentía nada ya.  
- Desde luego, marcamos la diferencia. Gracias.  
Las palabras siguientes salieron costosamente de sus labios. Sentía como si alguien le intentara despojar del cuerpo, como si sus músculos ya no respondieran a su cerebro.  
Pero estaba orgulloso. Orgulloso de haber participado en esta última misión, y con este gran hombre. Picard era digno de capitanear el _Enterprise._ Y tenía que decírselo… serían unas buenas últimas palabras.  
- Era lo menos que… podía hacer…. por el capitán del _Enterprise_. Ha sido… divertido.  
_Ha sido de lo más ilógico, Jim. _  
Casi podía oír la voz de Spock reprochándole sus actos, aunque en realidad los dos sabrían que Jim había hecho lo correcto. Sería su forma de decirle que le echaría de menos.  
Quizá… quizá volverían a encontrarse. Encontrarían la forma, Jim lo sabía.

Era como… era como si su ser se escapara por sus heridas. El dolor daba igual; ya no lo sentía. Estaba mareado, se dormía, la oscuridad le llenaba y no podía abrir los ojos… pero ya no importaba, estaba tan cansado…

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Y si alguien se lo preguntaba sí, soy fan total de Picard y TNG! :P  
¡Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión sobre el one-shot! ¡Y ya sabéis, la parte de Spock está en mi perfil! :D


End file.
